


Последствия

by KisVani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Как-то раз на конференции Тони Старк повстречал молодого мужчину, с которым они полночи обсуждали проекты супероружия. Кто же знал, что спустя годы будет построена база Старкиллер?





	Последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Искажение фактов обоих канонов во имя сюжета.

Тони Старк умел признавать свои ошибки. Мысленно. Сам перед собой. Еще перед Пеппер, но Пеппер не считается. Она была будто продолжением него самого, лучшей частью в некотором роде. Или просто более достойной.  
«Так, хватит, — подумал Тони, останавливаясь на последней мысли. — Я так думаю просто потому, что чувствую себя виноватым, а не потому, что считаю это правдой»  
— …Из всех твоих глупых идей — эта мне кажется просто самой невероятной, — закончил свою речь Брюс.  
Удивительно, какую причину он нашел, чтобы вылезти из той галактической трясины, куда сбежал после битвы на орбите Соковии. Это была не его старательно афишируемая любовь к Нат (или ее к нему, или ее к Халку, один крифф разберет их сложные отношения на троих), не забытые проекты и не голодающие дети. Вовсе нет. Его волновало, где на этот раз облажался Тони.  
— Ну откуда я знал, что тот проект не чисто гипотетический? — спросил тот, не отворачиваясь от окна.  
За ним расстилался прекрасный вид на планету-мегаполис с высоты стратосферы. Только присутствие осуждающего Брюса все портило. И собственное чувство вины тоже.  
— Можно было бы догадаться? — предположил Брюс. — Оружие массового уничтожения редко бывает чисто гипотетическим.  
Тони устало помассировал виски.  
— В свое оправдание могу сказать только то, что мощности казались нереальными, — сказал он, — кому пришло бы в голову превращать целую планету в огромную галактическую пушку? И у кого могли быть на это деньги и человеческие ресурсы? Я… не подумал, что это реально.  
Брюс тяжело вздохнул и промолчал. Та же Наташа оказалась менее сдержанна. Она сказала: «Можешь заказать венок размахом в три клика с такой надписью и отправить его к обломкам на место Хосниан-Прайм. Думаю, все оценят жест».  
К сомнительной славе создателя Альтрона теперь добавилась еще более сомнительная слава создателя Старкиллера. Хорошо еще, что о причастности Тони знали немногие. В основном те, кому он сам сказал.  
Раньше Тони казалось, что в его жизни то и дело случаются хреновые полосы, а сейчас он убедился, что все его существование — это огромная хреновая полоса.

***

Они встретились на общегалактической конференции. Тогда он еще занимался разработкой оружия и был рад обсудить выдающиеся военные махины прошлого.  
— Нет, конечно, Звезда Смерти впечатляла, — рассуждал Тони за второй или третьей бутылкой, — но проблема, одна из многих, к слову, в том, что ее строили рабы. Нельзя хорошо работать из-под палки.  
Его собеседник, рыжий и слегка дерганный молодой мужчина, возрастом помладше Тони, скривился.  
— Звезду Смерти строили вуки, а они не могут работать плохо. Просто не умеют. Даже, когда их заставляют, — сказал он.  
— Да ладно, — Тони расстегнул тугой ворот рубашки и откинулся на спинку кресла: они уже успели уйти из общего зала и перебрались в его номер, — я не спорю, что вуки работают лучше большинства людей… да и других рас тоже, но это чисто в сравнении. Если хочешь, чтобы работу выполнили как следует, то заплати людям. А лучше — найди идейных. Вот идейные — это лучше всего.  
Рыжий, Тони помнил, что его звали Хаксом, но имя это или фамилия — так и не разобрался, сидел с идеально прямой спиной. Будто кто-то постоянно оценивал осанку и собирался выдать ему медаль по окончании вечера.  
— Ты говорил о том, что у Звезды Смерти были и другие проблемы. Какие, например? — спросил Хакс.  
Тони подлил виски в его стакан и ответил:  
— Да хотя бы в том, что такая громадина не была нужна. Да, я понимаю, имперские замашки, все такое… но ровно те же функции мог выполнять пяток кораблей. А они были бы маневреннее и менее уязвимы.  
Хакс слегка расслабился: алкоголь, которым они заливались весь вечер, начал действовать. Тони поздравил себя с успешным выполнением первого пункта плана.  
— Ты не подумай, что я так сильно ратую за умершую Империю, туда ей и дорога, — принялся объяснять он, — не хочу хвастаться, но мой отец воевал вместе с самим капитаном Роджерсом… знаешь же, кто это?  
Хакс криво усмехнулся.  
— Конечно, — сказал он, — Капитан Альдераан. О нем все знают. Герой Альянса наравне с Люком Скайуокером, принцессой Органой, генералом Акбаром, Ханом Соло и всеми остальными смельчаками.  
Тони уже тогда показалось, что в голосе Хакса слишком много яда, но он списал это на общую нелюбовь ученых к конфликтам. Пусть война и давала неплохую прибыль, но, изобретая оружие, наука развивалась отчасти однобоко. Самого Тони это беспокоило слабо, он всегда умел находить боевое применение своим разработкам, но у других могли быть проблемы.  
— Я не согласен с тем, что Звезду Смерти можно было заменить кораблями или даже целым флотом, — сказал Хакс, — потому что ее назначение было не в самой мощи, а в страхе галактики, что эта мощь будет использована.  
— Да-да, — отмахнулся Тони, — Доктрина Таркина: важнее напугать, чем быть способным угрозу воплотить. Я понимаю, но сам бы предпочел ударить понадежнее.  
Хакс в ответ на это сжал губы в тонкую линию. Даже сквозь легкую дымку спиртного, Тони начал понимать, что обидел своего нового знакомого. А так как у него еще были планы на вечер, решил попытаться загладить вину.  
— Ну, если бы я строил Звезду Смерти, — сказал он, — то сделал бы все иначе.  
— И как же? — спросил Хакс. — Если что, на моем датападе есть ее схемы.  
— Кто-то здесь фанат, — усмехнулся Тони.  
И еще половину ночи, почти опустошив бар в номере, они обсуждали проект, вносили в него правки, спорили до хрипоты и пытались разобраться в тех проблемах, которые не удалось решить первым конструкторам. К сожалению, с уязвимой точкой сделать ничего не вышло.  
— Боюсь, такая махина иначе просто расплавится изнутри, — проворчал Тони, отбрасывая датапад и вытягиваясь на кровати, куда они решили перебраться, когда сидеть прямо стало проблематично.  
— Ну и ситх с ним, — ответил Хакс, ложась рядом.  
Они с Тони переглянулись и легко поняли, что их мысли совпадают. И что в ближайшие пару часов им будет не до обсуждения военных технологий.  
Трахался Хакс, как выяснилось, неплохо. Не на десять из десяти и даже не на семь, но где-то на пятерочку по личной шкале Тони. Было бы лучше, не будь он настолько помешан на контроле. Не то чтобы Тони не любил игры с доминированием, но некоторые моменты его напрягли.  
Например, когда Хакс связал его запястья поясом халата, а в рот затолкнул смятый край рубашки самого Тони и сам опускался на его член, при этом глядя так отстраненно, словно продолжал вычислять энергоемкость того оружия, что они обсуждали.   
Потом он развязал его, и они еще выпили. Можно было бы не возвращаться в кровать, но казалось, что им обоим в общем-то нечем заняться.  
Позже Хакс поставил Тони на четвереньки и имел в ровном ритме, как будто автомат, практически не прикасаясь. И это все в полном молчании, только рваные вздохи давали понять, что Хакс не дроид, которого замаскировали под человека.  
Они поцеловались едва ли несколько раз. Хакс заметно кривился, когда Тони пытался его ласкать и перехватывал его руки, прикусывал запястья, царапал кожу. Не в порыве страсти, а просто так. И смотрел на то, как наливаются красным полосы.  
В ту ночь Тони это более или менее устраивало. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы действовать самостоятельно, и это даже казалось удобным.   
Но ни утром, ни на следующий день, ни через неделю у него не появилось желания разыскать Хакса. Разве что раз, когда он ушел в проект гибридных звездолетов, Тони вспомнил о том, кто мог дать пару советов по вооружению звездных разрушителей. Но это была мимолетная мысль.  
А потом он почти забыл о Хаксе.  
До того момента, когда услышал о разрушении системы Хосниан. И без труда узнал в Старкиллере свою собственную теоретическую разработку. Улучшенную, стоит сказать, но все равно — созданную в ту самую ночь.  
К тому же, Тони увидел Хакса опять. В голоизображении, прилагавшемся к его делу. Генерал Первого Ордена, выходец из имперской семьи, сын коменданта Имперской Академии на Арканисе.  
— Ну, хорошо, что переспал не с фон Штрукером, — сказал Тони, закончив читать справку о Хаксе, — а то было бы совсем неловко.  
К счастью, Вижену, который стоял рядом, хватило такта промолчать. Или не хватило данных, чтобы что-нибудь ответить.

***

— Тебе грозит опасность, — произнес Брюс.  
Он не уставал повторять это. Наташа, которая заявилась спустя полчаса после приезда Брюса, молча его поддерживала.  
Она сидела в кресле и наблюдала как за сидящим напротив Тони, так и за Брюсом, бродящим по гостиной вперед и назад.   
— Разве? — удивился Тони. — С чего бы? Даже если кто-то узнает, что идею Старкиллера Первый Орден почерпнул у меня, база все равно уничтожена.   
Он заметил кислое лицо Брюса и усталое Наташи. И добавил:  
— То, что я не катаюсь по полу и не посыпаю голову пеплом, еще не означает, что мне не хреново. Я уже ничего не могу сделать со свершившимся фактом. Мной и моим научным гением воспользовались. И, кстати, я сам подкинул схемы Старкиллера Сопротивлению и собирался поучаствовать в его уничтожении, но они успели быстрее. Чего вы от меня хотите?  
Наташа пожала плечами.  
— Он прав, — сказала она Брюсу.  
Тот взялся за голову.  
— Ладно, но опасность все равно остается.  
— Да кто о Старкиллере и мне знает, кроме вас и еще пары человек, которые болтать, я надеюсь, не станут?  
— Сам генерал Хакс, например, — подсказала Наташа.  
— А… точно. Вы, что, думаете, он придет мне мстить за дыру в защите своей базы? Это если он выжил, конечно.  
Наташа поднялась из кресла и расправила складки на облегающем черном костюме.  
— По данным Сопротивления — выжил, — сказала она.  
— Ты в опасности, — добавил Брюс.  
Тони фыркнул.  
— Здесь я защищен лучше, чем где бы то ни было в галактике. Плюс, мои костюмы со мной и вряд ли кто-то способен мне навредить на моей территории. Если я не считаю его союзником, конечно.  
Наташа посмотрела на Брюса с выражением лица: «Я же тебе говорила», тот только скривился. А Тони неожиданно для себя понял: они на самом деле за него боялись. Не пришли корить его за неосмотрительность (хотя и не без этого), а волновались. И это было… приятно.  
— Я справлюсь, — сказал Тони. — И спасибо.  
На прощание Наташа его обняла, а Брюс положил ладонь на плечо и очень долго смотрел в глаза. Он явно хотел что-то сказать, но так и не решился.


End file.
